Brothers
by ZoSilver
Summary: Let's say Sally Jackson wasn't always Sally Jackson. What if she used to be Lilly Potter? And what if Percy and Harry just happened to be twin brothers? Rated t cause i'm paranoid. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. All rights belong to the original authors, unfortunetly for me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: He's Alive

_Sally Jackson_

I dropped the letter in surprise. _Harry was alive. _He was alive, he really was! All these years, when I was sure _he who shall not be named _had killed him. I had to get to England, fast. I needed to tell Poseidon, and- I stopped suddenly. "What am I going to tell Percy?" I whispered. How could I tell him about his brother? And I don't mean Tyson.

_Percy Jackson_

"Mom! I'm home!" I called dumping my backpack on the couch in our apartment. "Mom!" I walked through the house, finding her sitting on her bed, staring at what looked like a letter. "Mom, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Honey, I need you to pack a bag, we're going on a trip."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Percy we have to go to England." She told me.


	2. Chapter 2

**So anyway, sorry the first chapter was so short; I just felt it should end there. Anyway I wanted to let you know that this story takes place after the Sea of Monsters and before the Prisoner of Azkaban. Harry and Percy are both about to turn 13. And yes, I know that Percy should technically be turning 14 at this point of time, but I had to change things up a bit. So just pretend Percy was 11 instead of 12 when he found out he was a demigod kay? Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. (Sob) I do own the story plot and any OC's that I may come up with.**

Chapter Two:

_Percy Jackson_

I clutched the arms of my seat on the plane. "Mom, this is crazy!" I said looking nervously out the window. "I can't fly, Zeus will kill me!"

She looked at me, her eyes tired. "Percy we just have to go to England."

"Why?" I exclaimed.

Mom took a deep breath, "Okay Percy, listen honey, I need you to believe everything I tell you. I didn't always live in America."

"You didn't? I asked, shocked. "but-"

"I know it's hard to understand, but we used to live in England."

"And when you say we…"

"I mean you, me, Poseidon, and… someone else."

"Who's 'someone else'" I asked nervous about the answer. Mom mumbled something I couldn't understand. "What?"

She looked me in the eye. "Your brother."

Mom spent the rest of the plane ride explaining about how she was a wizard, and that her real name was Lily Potter. "When you and Harry were young, we were attacked by Voldemort, an evil wizard. Poseidon managed to transport us away, but your brother was left behind. All this time we thought Voldemort had killed him, but I just found out that he's been staying with my sister and her family. I went 13 years thinking he was dead Percy, but now that I know he's alive, and we're going to be a family again."

"Mom…" I said uncertainly. "If I'm a half blood, does this mean that Harry is too?" She looked at me sadly.

"I don't know. I never had the chance to find out. Because you're twins, it's possible that you became a half-blood and Harry became a wizard." Mom smiled, "Either way, I'm still glad that we can see him again."

**I am an extremely annoying page break 0_o**

I stayed quiet on the in the taxi on our way to see my twin brother. What would he be like? What if he was rude, ignorant, and selfish? I hoped not, that would be horrible. I stare out the window. Hoping that my new found family member wouldn't take away everything I had. Or more specifically my mother.

_Harry Potter_

I looked in disgust at Uncle Vernon's Sister. _Despicable woman._ Every time she visited, the only thing she did was insult my parents. Calling dad a drunk, saying I had bad blood. I was at the point of turning her into a human balloon, when there was a knock at the door.

"Well answer it, boy!" She said, in that discordant voice of hers'. I didn't give her the satisfaction of an answer and stalked to the door. _If only I were already back at Hogwarts, instead of here._

"Hello, may I-" I trailed off, convinced I was looking in a mirror. The boy in front of me was nearly identical to me. The same messed up black hair, worn expression, and green eyes. Minus the fact that he didn't have glasses or a scar, we looked exactly the same.

"Harry?" I tore my gaze away from my double, and almost vomited all over the welcome mat. The women standing next to the boy looked exactly like my mom, in the few photos I had.

"Mom?" I choked out; hardly daring to believe it was true. Could she really be my mother?

"Yes Harry," She whispered and I ran at her throwing myself in her arms.

"But how?" I mumbled as I clung to her, knowing it was true. This was definitely my mother.

"It's a long story honey." She said gently pulling away, turning me towards the boy I'd seen who was standing awkwardly on the doorstep. "Harry this is Percy." She said. "Your twin brother."

I just stared for a moment confused. It was believable, as I mentioned before we were fairly identical. But no one had ever said anything about a brother, surely Dumbledore would have told me, or Hermione would have known, she knows everything. But maybe Dumbledore and Hermione didn't know, or maybe they didn't tell me. I wasn't sure about how I felt about that idea.

Mom put her arms around my shoulders. "I know it's hard to believe Harry, but it's true. You and Percy are definitely brothers."

I manage to get my voice back. "But why didn't Dumbledore-"

"I'll explain later." Mom told me. "I don't suppose we could come in?" I nodded and pushed open the door, which had blown shut, when I had run at my mother. As if in a dream I stepped into the house mind reeling. My mother was alive! Then another thought occurred to me. If Mom was still alive, did this mean that Dad had survived Voldemort's attack too? And how did they survive anyway? I pushed the questions aside as I walked into the dining room, there was plenty of time to ask those later.

"What took you so long boy?" I gritted my teeth. "Well what is it boy? Or are you standing in the doorway looking a like an idiot simply because you feel like it?"

I was about to say something smart in response, but Percy beat me to it. He pushed me out of the way so that everyone could see him.

"Excuse me, but what did you say?" Percy's voice was deadly calm. I was shocked, he didn't even know me, but here he was acting like Ron or Hermione would, defending me.

"Percy, that's enough." Mom said stepping into the room. "She's mortal, you can't do anything." Normally I would spend time trying to figure out what that meant, but I was busy watching for Uncle Vernon's and Aunt Petunia's reactions.

Uncle Vernon looked horrified as if he'd tricked into making a bad investment. Dudley looked slightly interested, but still bored, which made sense since he didn't know my mother. Aunt Petunia had turned white her handing wringing a dishcloth. "L-L-Lily?" she stuttered, as if she had forgotten how to properly form words.

"Hello Petunia," Mom said. "Care to tell me how you've been treating my son?"

**Thanx for reading, are there any weapons I should dodge? Remember to review! I am open to all criticism, feel free to insult me. And now for my daily randomness:**

**Song: The Locket- Lauren Alaina **

**Number: 7**

**Book: Fanged: Into the Dark Relm- By Sierra Bethany (not a currently published story, my best friend wrote it)**

**Quote of the Day: "There used to be a real me, but I had it surgically removed"- Peter Sellers**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! Zo here (Obviously) and I am proud to present to you chapter 3. Now I have to do something extremely terrible. THE DISCLAIMER! But because it's so horrible I'm making Percy and Harry do it!**

**Percy: why do we have to do everything?**

**Me: Cause I'm the author seaweed brain**

**Annabeth: Hey who gave you the right to call him that?**

**Me: Annabeth? How did you get here?**

**Hermione: That would be me. The blonde chick is actually not all that bad.**

**Me: This is wrong on so many levels**

**Harry: What's so wrong about it?**

**Me: Just do the stupid disclaimer already!**

**Percy & Harry: ZoSilver does not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

**Me: Good boys. **

Chapter Three

_Sally Jackson_

I crossed my arms, looking at my older sister, who looked like she was staring at a ghost. Perhaps she thought she was, after all everyone thought I was dead. But I wasn't in the mood for sympathy. When Vernon's sister had spoken, it was obvious that Harry wasn't being treated as he should. Well, I wasn't going to stand for it, my son deserved respect and he would receive it, if I had anything to do with it.

Of course then Petunia started going on about how well Harry had been, his top marks at school, and his extreme happiness over the course of his life. I didn't even bother paying attention. If there was one thing my sister hated it was definitely magic, but I knew she was scared of me. I never liked threatening magic on anyone, especially family but Petunia was driving me mad. I pulled my wand out of my pocket and summoned one of the kitchen knives to my hand.

"Is she telling the truth?" I asked Harry. He shook his head, slowly as if he was afraid of being punished. I tucked the knife into my belt loop, and turned back to Petunia. "I can't believe you." I said in disbelief. "I knew you hated me, but you had no reason to take it out on my son."

"He's a wizard," Petunia's voice was harsh. "a freak just like you." Having grown up listening to this my entire life, I didn't mind being insulted by Petunia, but my son was another thing. "Don't call my son a freak!" I snapped. Turning to Harry and Percy, I said "Percy, help you brother pack his things. I'm taking you to the Leaky Cauldron first thing in the morning."

_Percy Jackson_

I sat on Harry's bed watching him pack. I wanted to help like mom told me to, but I wasn't exactly sure how to help. Considering the he was stuffing things like, books entitled "Quidditch through the ages", and "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them" Normally I would have been perfectly happy to sit through his packing session without a comment, but my ADHD was acting up and the silence was becoming unbearable. "So Harry," I said. "Mom mentioned some school you go to. Hogwarts, right?"

Harry looked up surprised, "You mean you've never heard of Hogwarts?"

I shook my head, "No, should I have?"

"Well, my- uh, our mom is a wizard, and shouldn't you have gotten your acceptance letter when you were 11?"

"When I was 11, I was trying to find a stolen lightning bolt and stay alive. I don't think I would have had time to find out I was a wizard too."

Harry looked confused. "What do you mean stolen lightning bolt?"

Now it was my turn to be confused. "You know, the master bolt. It doesn't ring any bells?" Harry shook his head,

"I've never heard of it."

"Never heard of what?" Mom said stepping into the room. I hadn't even realized she was there. "Are you all packed up boys?" Harry and I nodded. "Great, Percy, Dudley has a bunch of extra blankets you can use to make yourself comfortable. We leave first thing in the morning so don't stay up to late okay?"

"Wait Mom, aren't you going to tell me how you survived Voldemort's attack?" Harry asked before she could leave.

"I'll explain tomorrow honey," Mom said smiling. "You need a good night's rest before I explain anything to you." She laid the blankets she'd been carrying on the floor, than closed the door. I quickly arranged them so the resembled something like a bed, while Harry turned out the light

"Goodnight Harry." I whispered. For a second all was silent and I wondered if he'd even heard me, or already was asleep then I heard a faint,

"Goodnight Percy." I closed my eyes and drifted off into one of my worst dreams ever.

_Harry Potter_

I could hear Percy's quiet breaths as I lay in bed. At times they seemed ragged as if he was having a nightmare, but other than that they were even and smooth. I was trying to fall asleep, but I just couldn't. I kept thinking about Mom, and how she'd actually survived. And not knowing if dad was alive either was going to drive me crazy.

Percy rolled over in his sleep muttering something about half-bloods, and Greek mythology, whatever that stuff meant. I glanced at the clock on the wall, it was nearly 12 o'clock. I rolled over on my side thinking about the day. I wondered what Mom had meant when she'd told him the Dursleys were mortals and he couldn't do anything. Almost as if he wasn't. I wondered if Percy was a wizard too, then I silently laughed at myself. Of course he was, we were twins. We shared the same blood, and both are parents were wizards so he had to be a wizard. I closed my eyes and sighed, finally drifting off to sleep.

The dream that followed completely blew my mind. Talk about a nightmare, I was standing on top of mountain, and I could see a battle in the distance, but it wasn't the kind I was used to thinking about. Normally I associated the word 'battle' with wands and spells. The one I was seeing now was fought with swords and knives. I saw a girl, in silvery clothes attacking a man who could have been her father, they looked so alike. Another girl was attacking a boy, with blonde hair and a scar on his face. I could have sworn lightning was swirling around her. Another boy seemed to be holding up thin air, struggling under a weight I couldn't see. He looked up and I gasped. _It was Percy. _ Then my attention was attracted by a figure who looked like they were changing into different animals, as they were advancing on the man who had been fighting the first girl I'd seen. She was nowhere in sight now. I watched in horror as the man struck the figure that had been changing shape to the ground. "NO!" I yelled, but as the words left my mouth the dream shifted.

A centaur was standing in front of me, looking confused. "You're not Percy." He said, "By the gods, how did you get my message?"

"How do you know my brother?" I asked.

The centaur's face paled. "_Brother? _Oh gods, Poseidon- I've got to get you to camp!"

"What camp?" I questioned, "And who's Poseidon?"

"Just hold on, and stay near Percy, he's an experience monster fighter. Be careful, young half-blood. I'll contact you soon"

"Wait! What do you mean?!" I yelled, but the dream was fading and the centaur was turning fuzzy, like there was a bad connection. "What's a half-blood? What do you mean experienced monster fighter?"

"Harry wake up." I sat up in bed confused by what I'd just seen.

"What the-?"

"It's time to leave; mom wants to get to this Leaky Cauldron place ASAP."

I crawled out of bed throwing on a pair of jeans, and a track jacket and grabbed my trunk, rushing down the stairs. I was almost down, when Vernon moved to block my way.

"You think you're all that," he chided, "But you're not. Do you really think they'll let you back in the school now?"

Irritated I grabbed my wand, "Get away from me."

"You're not allowed to use magic outside of school." He teased.

"Oh yeah, try me." I pushed him out of the way and walked outside where mom was waiting, and Percy quickly followed. "So how are we getting to the Leaky Cauldron?" I asked.

That's when a blue triple decker bus swerved over to the curb, seeming like it came from thin air.

"Welcome to the night bus."

**So how'd you like it? No reason to go into hiding because of potentially dangerous readers, who aren't happy with the chapter? Rude insults? Constructive Criticism? Anyway, time for my daily randomness!**

**Song: Lover all alone- Clay Aiken **

**Number: 9**

**Book: Tiger's Curse- Colleen Houck**

**Quote of the day: Don't be irreplaceable. If you can't be replaced, you can't be promoted.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, after a week of waiting, I present to you chapter four! But first the disclaimer, which today I am making Ron do.**

**Ron: ZoSilver doesn't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. **

**Me: Well, it wasn't perfection, but don't worry we'll work on it.**

**Ron: Help me.**

Chapter Four

_Percy Jackson_

"I swear on the River Styx, I will never get on that bus again!" I said holding my stomach. "That thing is a death trap!"

Harry gave me a weird look. "What's the River Styx?"

"Nothing," I moaned in agony. "Where I come from, it's considered a really serious oath, that's all."

"Sure." Harry said. I followed Mom and Harry into what seemed to be an ancient coffee shop. Go fig.

"This way," Mom led us up some stairs till we reached the room me and Harry would be sharing. "I took care of making sure your schoolbooks were sent ahead so they'll be waiting in your room. Percy, you and I will need to go get you a wand for school."

My jaw dropped, "A wand? But Mom—"

"No buts Percy, we'll discuss while we get your school supplies." She dragged me out of our room, through a couple of corridors, and back down the stairs, until we arrived at a brick wall. Mom then took out her wand and tapped some of the bricks in a short sequence. The brick quickly rearranged itself, creating an archway that led into what appeared to be the wizarding world's largest outdoor mall. I saw brooms, cauldrons, books, owls; just about anything a wizard would want. First Mom took me to get a wand. After I demolished half the shop, I was finally paired with a dark, polished, black wand, inlaid with sea green swirls that were the same color as my eyes. Next we went to get books, which I let Mom handle since I couldn't read anything without making my head spin. Then I got a cauldron, and black owl which Mom called a Greater Sooty Owl. Last we went to get a broom, and I chose a Nimbus 2000 which I found simple, and practical. Well, as practical as a flying broom can get. Hopefully Zeus wouldn't blast me out of the sky while I was at wizard school.

Before we left, Mom stopped me and looked me in the eye. "Percy I don't want you to tell Harry about being a demigod. We've freaked him out enough to last a life time."

I stared at her. "Mom he's going to figure it out! How will I explain my power over water, or how I can talk to horses?"

She shook her head, "You can pass that off as magical skill, I've heard that Harry can talk to snakes, so being his brother, it shouldn't surprise people that you can communicate with animals as well."

"Yeah and how are we going to explain the whole 'not actually dead thing?'"

"I've sent a letter to Professor Dumbledore, explaining our situation. He'll understand." Mom walked off to take care of some wizard business, while I went back to my room. Harry was on one of the beds, dangling a shoe over the end.

"What the…? I trailed off, convinced Harry had lost him mind. Then a giant book chomped it way out from underneath the mattress latching onto the shoe. Harry then jumped on it, quickly buckling the book closed. "What the Hades, was that?"

"Textbook." Harry said breathing hard.

"What kind of school has shoe-eating textbooks?"

"Hogwarts, _duh._" Harry looked at me for a second, probably wondering how it was possible to have a brother who acted like such a seaweed brain. Then his eyes focused on a spot behind me and he smiled. "Hey, it's Ron and Hermione's pets! Come on I want you to meet my friends!" I followed Harry downstairs, following a pudgy cat that was stalking a rat that looked like it'd lived longer than it was supposed to. Eventually I saw a boy with carroty orange hair, who appeared to be yelling at a girl with long brown waves. Or at least he was trying to yell at her, she seemed to be coming up with retorts with ease.

"Percy, this is Ron and Hermione." The boy and girl turned around surprised.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "There you are."

"Hey guys," Harry smiled, "I want to introduce you to my brother Percy."

Hermione did a double take. "_Brother?_"

"Harry, I thought your parents died about a year after you were born?" Ron asked.

Harry looked to me silently pleading that I be the one to explain to his friends about our strange little situation. _Sure, make me take care of the hard stuff._

I took a deep breath, "Well, the other day our Mom got a letter,"

_Harry Potter_

I smiled gratefully while Percy took the task of explaining how we'd found out about each other and he'd come to England with Mom to find me.

"But what happened to your father?" Hermione pressed. "Where's he?"

"Dead." Percy's voice was swift and final. "He died shortly after we got to America."

I took a sharp intake of breath. So mom was the only one who had survived. It shouldn't have bothered me; after all I'd gone 13 years thinking both of my parents were dead. I shouldn't be complaining that only one had survived. Still, I just had this feeling that he was alive.

"Harry!" I whirl around and see Mr. Weasley. "Can I have a word with you Harry? Oh, and your brother too." Mr. Weasley led us away from Ron and Hermione. "Tell me, have you ever heard Sirius Black?"

"Yeah, I saw his picture on the night bus. Apparently he's a big supporter of Voldemort."

"Don't say his name."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, I want you two to keep an eye out. No telling where Black could show up."

"Um, if this Sirius Black person is so dangerous, why isn't he locked up somewhere?" Percy asked. "Don't you have some wizard jail or something?"

"Actually yes, it's called Azkaban. Black escaped."

"Some prison."

"Anyway, you boys are in danger, be careful. Now, I believe you have a train to catch."

_Sally Jackson_

I smiled sadly as I watched the Hogwarts express roll down the tracks. I finally got to see both of my boys riding off to the best wizarding school I've ever known. I frown crossed my face as I recalled the other night. Once I'd sent the boys up to Harry's room, things had taken a turn for the worse.

_*Flashback*_

_ "Really, Lily you though I was just going to be okay with a little freak living under my roof? I thought you knew better than that?_

_ "My son is not a freak, neither of them are!"_

_ "Let me guess, this means that other pathetic excuse for a human is a wizard too?"_

_ "What does it matter? It's not like your son isn't slightly abnormal."_

_ "Don't insult my Dudley-kins!"_

_ "Dudley-kins? You have got to be kidding me. Honestly Petunia the fact you mistreat my son is one thing, but rubbing it in his face by acting like Dudley is a king is simply repulsive. James was right, we should've moved to America immediately after Percy and Harry were born. It would've saved me a lot of trouble." _

_ "Oh, yes I forgot to ask what happened to James. In some bar, drinking his disappointments called sons away, no doubt."_

_ "No, actually he's a very angry person right now. I would recommend that you stay away from the beach for, I don't know, the rest of your lives."_

_ "What's that supposed to mean Lily?" _

_ "Now, you didn't think the Potters were completely out of power now, did you? Remember Petunia when a Potter gets mad, they wave a wand. When a Jackson gets angry they'll fight with a sword. It might serve you well to figure out which side of the family is which."_

_*End Flashback*_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Then I hurried away from the tracks, I had some loose ends to tie up. And several people to yell and scream at. Let's see first person on the list… Lucius Malfoy.

**So what is Sally/Lily going to do to Lucius? Only time will tell. Remember to review! It only takes a couple seconds to type out some constructive criticism! Anyway…**

**Song: Anybody- Jesse McCartney **

**Number: 11**

**Book: Th1rteen R3asons Why- Jay Asher **

**Quote of the Day: (okay technically this isn't a real quote but it is funny)**

**Rissy: I spy something black!**

**Cind: Your hair? Your pupil? Your soul?**

**Me: (Aren't best friends hilarious?) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5. Today Hermione does the disclaimer**

Chapter Five

_Percy Jackson_

As soon as we got on the train, Ron and Harry insisted on supplying me with at least one package of every type of candy on the trolley. Some of it was great, others…not so much. I happened to get a every flavor bean that tasted like fish scales. Yeah, not fun. As Harry and his friends laughed and joked around, I found myself thinking about the dream I had had my first night in London.

_*Percy's Dream*_

_I could see a man and Harry supporting a boy with bright orange hair, whose leg was all bloody. Behind them were a girl and three other men, one who looked like a prisoner. They were just emerging from a tunnel, and Harry had stepped to the side to talk to the man who had been helping him support the other boy. Now that I had a good look at him, I saw that he was wearing what looked to be an old, tattered, prison uniform. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could tell they were having a serious conversation. Suddenly, they turned around and I did too. I could see that the one man from before staring at the moon in horror, as if it was his worst nightmare. The guy who had been talking to Harry ran up to him, and looked like he was shouting at him. I gasped when the guy staring at the moon started shifting, changing shape. For a second I freaked out thinking "Oh my gods, it's a monster!" Then the other man shifted shape too, turning into a black dog. They both tumbled into the woods, and when I turned to look at the other people who had been there, I noticed that Harry, the girl, and the man who had looked like a prisoner had disappeared. The last man, dressed completely in black, stood next to the kid with orange hair, and a brown rat was scampering into the bushes. It looked absolutely terrified, though how a rat can look scared, I have no idea. Then the world started spinning and I collapsed as the dream faded away._

_*End Percy's Dream*_

I was shaken out of my thoughts when Harry asked who the man sharing the room was. I hadn't paid much attention to him before, because I was busy having my face stuffed with weird candy.

"That's Professor R.J. Lupin." Hermione said.

"She knows everything!" Ron said in disbelief, how is it she knows everything?"

"It's on the suitcase Ronald."

"Oh."

I smiled; Hermione was a regular old Annabeth. I shuddered at the thought of the two of them together; the amount of smartness in the room would probably send my ADHD brain into an overdrive. Suddenly the train lurched to stop.

"Why are we stopping?" Hermione said, in a slightly frantic voice. "We can't possibly be there yet."

The room started to get cold, and I could see my breath in the air. My eyes widened as I saw frost creeping over the window. I stared at the door to our compartment as two black shapes paused outside. The door slowly slid open, and I sucked in a breath. _What kind of monster was this? _It was something I'd never seen before, a black ghost that you would see at Halloween. I backed up against my seat reaching for Riptide. Suddenly I gasped as a cold chill spread through my body. My head started to spin, and I started to have trouble breathing. I groaned, and slid to the ground, my vision fading to black just as I heard a woman's scream…

_Harry Potter_

I woke up on the floor of our compartment my head spinning. The Professor, as Hermione had called him, was kneeling over me.

"Ah, Harry, I see you've woken up. Here," He handed me a piece of chocolate, "Eat this, you'll feel better." I gratefully took the chocolate and I propped myself up against the edge of the seat. I saw Percy, who was also on the floor, munching on a square of chocolate like I was.

"What was that thing?" I asked.

"That was a dementor." Professor Lupin said. "One of the guards at Azkaban, also known as a soul sucker."

"I heard something," I said. "Before I passed out. I was a woman, screaming.

"Hermione gave me a strange look. "No one was screaming Harry."

"No, I heard it too." Percy said.

"Well never the less, I believe you both should be careful." Lupin said. "The dementors seem to be particularly interested in you two. They didn't even bother with the rest of us. Now, if you'll excuse me I want to have a word with our conductor. Lupin left us and I stared out the window, wondering why on earth the dementors would be so interested in me.

As soon as I knew it we arrived at Hogwarts, and we were hustled into the castle. As we made our way to the great hall, Professor McGonagall stopped us.

"Percy Potter?" She questioned. "Is Percy Potter here?"

I turned to look at Percy who seemed to be miffed. "My name is Percy Jackson."

"Not according to the letter that your mother sent us. By the way congratulations Potter, I'm sure you're thrilled about your mother being alive. Now Percy you need to come with me, so we can get you sorted into your house. You'll be taking lessons with the third years, so you'll need to study up or you'll be expelled. Now come." Percy shot us a 'help me' look as he followed Professor McGonagall.

"Why did Percy say his last name was Jackson?" Ron asked as we took our seats.

"I don't know." I said. Patiently we waited as the first years were led down the center of the hall. One by one they were sorted into their different houses. I noticed that Percy wasn't with them, so I figured that Dumbledore was going to introduce him separately.

Finally Dumbledore stood up to make the start of term announcements. we were warned to stay out of the dementors way, and then he finally did what I'd been waiting for.

"Last, I would like you to welcome our newest student. Although this is his first year he will be taking classes with third years. Students, I am proud to introduce to you, Percy Potter."

Immediately whispers spread throughout the hall.

"Potter? As in Harry Potter? But they're all dead!"

"Impossible, it's just a coincidence."

"No, look! They're identical!"

"I think they're twins?"

"No, they can't be Harry is an only child!"

I ducked my head as students turned to stare at me. This was embarrassing. "Harry Potter, would you please come up here?" I shuffled up the row towards Dumbledore, who gave me a sympathetic smile. "I'm sure you all know the story about how the Potters were attacked by Voldemort and that they were all killed, except for Harry of course. Recently we have discovered that Lily Potter, despite the belief, was not dead."

More whispers went throughout the hall. "She has been living in America, under the influence of an improperly laid memory spell, along with Harry's twin brother Percy."

There were a lot of gasps and I heard someone say, "See, I told you they could be twins!"

"I'm sure you'll all welcome Percy, and congratulate Harry on the survival of his mother and brother. Now Percy will be sorted into his house, and then you may eat." Percy looked nervous as McGonagall sat the hat on his head. I didn't blame him, that thing was scary. After a long time the hat opened it's mouth.

"Sly—" I my eyes widened as the hat started to say "Slytherin", then suddenly the hat stopped and it's tip cocked to the side. Percy had his eyes closed and was concentrating hard. "Gryffindor!" Our table cheered, and the Weasley twins were chanting,

"We got BOTH the Potters! We got BOTH the Potters." I grinned as Percy sat down and I clapped him on the back, this year would be one to remember.

_Sally Jackson_

I stood outside the door of the Malfoy's mansion. Taking a deep breath, I raised my hand and banged on the door. "Lucius Malfoy, get out here this instance!" Much to my surprise, the man actually came to the door himself.

"Excuse me, but who do you think you are—" His jaw dropped open. "Lily?"

"Hello Lucy," I smirked as he frowned. "I have some things I need to discuss with you."

"Well, what can I do for you?"

"You can start with explaining why your son is treating mine, and then we can move on to what you did to Ginny Weasley last year."

Lucius turned pale, and I grinned. This was going to be more fun than I thought.

**There you go chapter 5, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Daily Randomness:**

**Song: Can't keep loving you- Elliot Yamin**

**Number: 15**

**Book: City of Ashes- Cassandra Clare**

**Quote: "What people think of me is none of my business"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go guys, chapter six, i hope you enjoy it. Now for the disclaimer**

**Judge: ZoSilver does not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

**Me: I object, your honor.**

**Jury: Over ruled**

**Me: Bloody heck**

Chapter 6

_Percy Jackson_

"Can anyone tell me what a Bogart is?" Professor Lupin asked and I groaned. All this wizard stuff was going to my head. The spells, the books, the wand waving, and all their monsters, were giving me a migraine. Professor Lupin called on someone to answer his question and then proceeded to ask us another.

"And what," Professor Lupin continued, "Does a Bogart look like?"

"No one knows." Hermione said, and I whirled around to look at her. I could have sworn she wasn't there two minutes ago. "Bogarts are shape shifters; they take the form of whatever the person they're facing fears the most."

"Excellent," Lupin said. Then he called Neville up to the front of the classroom. "Tell me Neville, what do you fear the most?"

"Professor Snape." Everyone laughed and I frowned in confusion. _Who the Hades was Professor Snape? _

Professor Lupin laughed along with everyone else then said, "Yes, and I believe that you live with your grandmother?"

"Y-Yes, but I don't want the Bogart to turn into her either."

"For heaven's sake, no." Lupin said then he stepped over to Neville and whispered something in his ear. Then he used his wand to unlock the wardrobe that the Bogart was in.

I gasped a man I recognized from the teachers table in the Great Hall stepped out of the wardrobe. Neville turned pale as he pointed his wand at the man.

"Ridiculous!" He exclaimed, and everyone burst out laughing as the man, who I assumed was supposed to be Professor Snape, was suddenly outfitted in old lady's clothes that resembled the ones that I'd seen Echidna wear when I'd fought her at the St. Louis Arch when I was 12. Everyone formed a line eager to try. I was right behind Harry, and I leaned forward when it was his turn interested in what his greatest fear was. I noticed that Professor Lupin seemed particularly interested as well, like he expected to see something beyond the typical fear. Perhaps I wasn't the only one who had fought gods, and monsters. Or in Harry's case monsters and evil wizards.

_Harry Potter_

I took a step back when the Bogart transformed into a Dementor. I had expected it to turn into Voldemort, but I still handled it with ease. "Ridiculous!" The Dementor transformed into a cartwheeling Professor Snape, and everyone started laughing. I moved out of the way as Percy stepped forward, and I wondered what he feared the most.

The Bogart started to swirl and then it split into two figures. One was a boy with blonde hair, and blue eyes, with a scar that trailed down the side of his face. The other was a girl who also had blonde hair, only she had stormy grey eyes. The boy was holding a knife to the girls throat and he turned to Percy with a sneer on his face.

"Well Percy?" Everyone gasped when the Bogart spoke. "What's it going to be? Serve Kronus or let Annabeth die?"

"Luke." Percy growled staring at the image. He pointed his wand and shouted, "Ridiculous!" The image dissipated and Professor Lupin sent it back into the wardrobe.

"That's all for today!" He said, "Read chapter 1 in your textbooks and prepare to discuss it tomorrow!" Everyone filed out of the class room and I glanced over at Percy, who was gritting his teeth as he walked out. As he went past I heard him mutter,

"By the gods I'm going to kill Luke…" Hermione stepped up to me and asked

"Do you think that was a bit strange?"

"Definitely."

"Hmm, I'll stop by the library and see if I can find anything out about this "Kronus"."

"Thanks Hermione." I sighed and walked to potions class. It was time for Percy to meet Professor Snape.

_Sally Jackson_

"You can't leave me like this!" Lucius shouted as I walked towards the door. I turned around and surveyed my handiwork. Lucius was suspended in the air, frozen. I also had taken the liberty of making use of the cosmetic supplies I kept in my bag. By the time I was done, Lucy greatly resembled a clown. _Ah, the joys of torturing a Malfoy. _I tucked my wand into my pocket and cast a quick charm on the room that would muffle any noise Lucius made for the next two hours or so. He deserved to hang there for a while. I stalked out of the room, and quickly exited the manor. I checked my list as I walked down the road, to see who I needed to talk to next. I groaned as soon as I saw the name listed. This was not going to be pretty. On the bright side, I would be able to see Harry and Percy while I was at Hogwarts. Time to go see, as Harry calls him, Professor Snape.

_Sirius Black_

I cursed as I ducked away from the stupid wizard that just saw me. Of course, everyone has to be on the lookout the dangerous murderer _Sirius Black_, wanted for selling Lily and James Potter out to Voldemort. Shifting into a dog, I ran towards Hogwarts. It probably wasn't wise to go there, but I had to see Percy and Harry. I still couldn't believe that Lily and Percy had survived as well. James certainly never mentioned it. Of course, I knew that James wasn't actually "_James_", but actually a Greek god. But I wasn't about to start calling him Poseidon. That was way too much of a mouthful. When I'd first found out I couldn't stop calling him "Lord" Poseidon, but he finally told me to stop calling him that or he'd turn me into a puddle of salt water. So I stuck to calling him James. My thoughts drifted back to Lily and Percy surviving. I wondered if Percy was a demigod, and that's why Lily didn't come back here. I also wondered if he still had his scar. Probably not. Lily would have disguised it somehow. I stopped as the highest point of the tower came into view. The trees would provide good cover from the dementors. Tomorrow I'd start looking for Peter Pettigram. He was going to pay for selling Lily and James out.

**I hope you liked it, remember to review, for heavens sake. Zo likes reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you go, chapter 7. By the way, for all you people out there correcting me about "Pettigrew" it was one little spelling error, let it go, alright? Moving on, the disclaimer:**

**Me: Are you sure I have to do this?**

**Percy: I don't know about you, but I don't want sued**

**Harry: Me either**

**Me: Fine, ZoSilver doesn't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

**Harry: Why does his name go first?**

**Percy: cause I'm awesome!**

**Me: Shut up, both of you**

Chapter 7

_Percy Jackson_

By far, out of all the classes, potions class was the worst. It wasn't because of the curriculum, believe it or not. It was the teacher. Professor Severus Snape, the bane of my life. The moment I entered the classroom, he obviously figured that I was devil spawn and should be treated like such.

"So Potter, just because you're another one of those "boys who survived" doesn't mean I'm going to kowtow to you as if you're some god. You will abide by all my rules, and if they are broken you'll be expelled."

I frowned, irritated. Professor Snape reminded me of a Mr. D gone Goth, only he didn't drink diet coke. Professor Snape spent the entire class torturing me and finally, I snapped. A cauldron filled with boiling water suddenly flew towards the professor, drenching him with the steaming liquid. His scream was so loud, you probably could of heard it all the way from Camp- Half-Blood. "POTTER!" He yelled, his face contorting into anger. Hermione pointed her wand at Snape, and quickly doused him with the cold contents of another cauldron. I sunk down in my seat, certain I was going to get it, but instead he turned to Harry. "Potter you'll be lucky if all you get is detention…"

"Professor, I did it!" I protested angrily. "Not Harry!"

"Ridiculous!" He snapped, "How could you do that?"

I frowned, "Just because it's my first time here, doesn't mean I'm an idiot. Besides, what'd we ever do to you? I don't see anyone else becoming your personal chew toy."

The class gasped and Harry sunk low in his seat. "Percy…"

"What?"

"Please, just shut up." I clenched my fist and Snape stormed out of the classroom. Harry looked at me and said, "Now look what you've done."

_Harry Potter_

I walked out of the classroom half irritated and half amazed. For one the fact that Percy hadn't seen that Professor Snape wasn't to be messed with was shocking. That he would go on to yell at him was even more so.

After divination class, I walked to Hagrid's class with Ron and Hermione. I couldn't believe my brother, he was going to get us expelled by the end of the week if he kept it up. Once we arrived at Hagrid's hut, he led us around back to a small clearing with a small stone wall. Malfoy walked over to us, looking amused.

"Look what we have here?" He asked with a smirk. "Another Potter?"

"Shut your mouth Malfoy." I growled.

"Not feeling very friendly, are we?"

"Shut up." Percy said, "what'd we ever do to you?"

Draco glared at him then his eyes suddenly went to above Percy's head. "Dementor!" He cried. Everybody whirled around, but nothing was there. He and his friends laughed and flacked up their hoods, imitating the ghostly figures. Hermione took my arm in one hand, and Percy's in the other and dragged us away from Malfoy.

"Ignore him." She said.

**I'm really sorry it was so short, but I went on a retreat and didn't have time to write more. I promise that it'll be longer next week.**

** -ZoSilver**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter eight, after an entire week of waiting. **

**Disclaimer: Do you see my picture instead of Rick Riordan's and J.K Rowlings's on the inside of a Percy Jackson or Harry Potter book? I think not. **

Chapter 8

_Percy Jackson_

Hagrid led out something that looked like a cross between an eagle, and a horse. Turning it's head to me it looked surprised and spoke in my mind.

"My lord, what brings you here?"

"Don't ask." I thought back, mentally grinning. Suddenly I thought of a question to ask him,

"Does my father know about Harry?"

"No."

"But he's a god, shouldn't he know?"

"Hades has great skills of masking secrets from his older brothers."

I wanted to ask what that meant but I was distracted when I heard Hagrid say "So who wants to say hello?" I didn't move, but apparently everybody else thought they should just move back and leave me and Harry standing there. "Excellent," Hagrid grinned. "First step forward and give him a bow, and if he bows back then you can go pet him. If not… well we'll get to that." Harry and I stepped forward and the Hippogriff made a noise somewhere between a snort and a squawk.

"My lords, why should you bow to me? How improper!" I froze but Harry bowed anyway.

"He can't here you." I realized telling Buckbeak the information. "He's mostly wizard." Buckbeak nodded and then bowed when he noticed that Harry looked nervous.

"Now go up and pet him."

"PET?" The Buckbeak exclaimed irritated, "Why don't I get paid for this?" I smiled as I stepped up to the seething Hippogriff, running my fingers through his neck feathers.

"Marvelous," Hagrid grinned. "I think you're ready to ride him now."

"What?!" Harry and I whirled around. Next thing we knew we were picked up by the back of our jackets and dropped onto Buckbeak's back. As soon as we were in place, the Hippogriff took off running, and then leaped into the air. It was a lot like riding a Pegasus so I was to concerned. I turned back to face Harry, and grinned.

"This is awesome!"

"I know, right!"

Buckbeak dropped when we were over the lake, and his hoofs skimmed the top of the water. Eventually he turned around and carefully dropped down to a landing next to the rest of the class.

"Well done Harry!" Hagrid boomed with a grin. "See I knew you wouldn't have any trouble!" I frowned but only for a second. I was a little miffed that Hagrid was only congratulating Harry, but he was probably to Harry, what Chiron was to me. I headed back to the rest of the class, with my head down. Letting Hagrid give Harry the limelight. That was when Malfoy stepped up, looking extremely irritated.

I had only known Draco for a little while, and I already hated him. He reminded me of Luke, only richer, and he wasn't trying to take over the world. "Oh please, the bloody bird has got to be tamed," he said striding up to Buckbeak. "See you're not dangerous at all, are you?" He said, addressing the Hippogriff

Suddenly Buckbeak struck out, his hoof slamming into Malfoy's arm. He fell to the ground with a scream that I though only girls could make, and I quickly ran over to keep Buckbeak from him.

Malfoy continued to roll around and shriek like a little girl while Hagrid ran over and tried to calm him down. "It's just a scratch," He told him.

"Hagrid, he needs to go to the infirmary!" Hermione told him. So Hagrid carried Draco away, while shouting over his shoulder that class was dismissed.

_Sally Jackson_

I had arrived at Hogsmead around 8 O'clock. I could hear people whispering my name as I walked down the street, and quite frankly it was getting on my nerves. It was too late to go to Hogwarts, so Severus's punishment would have to wait awhile. As I passed by Honeydukes, I noticed I sign on the wall

Have You Seen This Wizard?

Sirius Black

Approach With Extreme Caution

Do not attempt to use magic on this man

Any information leading to his capture will be duly rewarded

I frowned in confusion. Why on earth was Sirius a wanted man? I walked into Honeydukes to see if I could find out any information.

"Excuse me, could you tell me why Sirius Black is on that wanted poster outside?"

"How have you not heard?" A witch at the counter looked at me in astonishment. "He once murdered 13 people in the street and was the one to sell Lily and James Potter out to _you know who_."

"Impossible, he was my—I mean _their _best friend." I bit my tongue, deciding it was best that the shopkeeper didn't know who I was, since she couldn't seem to recognize me. "Why would he sell them out to Voldemort?"

"Don't say his name!" The witch said nervously.

"Fear of the name, only increases the fear of the thing." I chided, as I walked out the door. I had heard enough from her. I sighed and looked towards Hogwarts. Perhaps my visit would have to wait—I couldn't let Sirius remain a wanted man, if he was innocent. _If he is innocent. _I shook the thought out of my brain. Of course Sirius was innocent, he was our best friend, and Harry and Percy's godfather at that. He would never do something as low as supporting Voldemort.

It took me about an hour to decide on a course of action. Since I had already come all this way I would stay until morning and visit Severus at the school. Then I would go to the ministry of magic to put a stop to this Sirius Black business. Hopefully, they would listen to me.

**So what do you think? Remember to take 3 worthless seconds of your life to REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay I'm giving you guys a heads up here, instead of Hagrid's Hippogriff lesson being on Monday, it was on Wednesday, I had to change it so I could keep the story making sense. Is that okay with you guys? If not, then whatever, deal with it. Today Dobby does the disclaimer: **

**Dobby: Dobby is a free house elf. He does not take orders from one other than his master and he has no master**

**Me: Harry, can you have him do the disclaimer?**

**Harry: You heard him, he's a free elf.**

**Me: Please Dobby?**

**Dobby: Fine. ZoSilver does not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. **

**Me: Good elf. Now go murder the Minister of Magic.**

**Harry, Percy, Hermione, Ron, Annabeth: Zo!**

**Me: What? He's weird!**

Chapter 9

_Percy Jackson_

We didn't see Malfoy again until the next day when he showed up in the middle of potions class. He came in with a fake pain act holding his bandaged arm to his chest. _Please. _The was an immediate flow of chatter seeing as we hadn't seen him since Buckbeak kicked him. "Quiet down!" Snape snapped and I scowled. If me or Harry had walked in late, he would have given us detention, not just let it go. Obiously he favored his students over others. I continued working on my potion trying not to spill anything. After the little incident with the cauldron, I was pretty sure Snape was watching me, making sure I wasn't going to pour some other highly dangerous substance on him. All of a sudden Malfoy's obnoxious voice rang out and I knew that somehow this would turn out very badly for me and my friends.

"Sir, I can't cut my dandelion stems with my arm."

"Weasley, cut his for him." Ron scowled and grabbed the stems carelessly chopping them with his knife.

"Professor, he's not cutting them right!"

"Weasley, exchange your stems for his."

"What?" Ron looked really mad. I couldn't blame him, he'd spent an entire half hour making sure that his dandelion pieces were exactly even.

"Do it now." Grumbling Ron pushed his pieces over to Draco, and started on the ones that had become his own. "Mr. Longbottom," We all turned to look at Neville who was cowering as Professor Snape towered over him. "I thought I made it very clear that the potion was to turn _green_, not _orange_."

Neville cowered and Snape studied the potion. "Well then, I'm sure that once class is over, this potion will be a proper shrinking spell, and that it will do no harm whatsoever to your dear toad." He started to walk away, but then turned around and said, "And there will be no helping him Miss Granger."

_Harry Potter_

Trevor was doomed. If Hermione couldn't help Neville, then the poor toad would be in its grave by the end of the day. I had set to making sure my own shrinking potion was in working condition, when I suddenly heard voices outside of the door.

"I don't care if a class is going on, I'm going inside!"

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to do such a thing!"

"You're a ghost, what are you going to do, haunt me away?" Obviously the person outside was arguing with one of our school's undead, and didn't want to have to pass through it to enter. The door suddenly bust open and my jawbone hit the floor.

"Mom?" Percy and I asked in unison, our eye's wide. Percy jumped up and ran over to her.

"Mama's boy" Draco muttered under his breath.

"Shut up Malfoy." I said, getting up to join my brother. Mom looked irritated when I came over to her and for a second I was worried that she was mad at us, but then I noticed that she was glaring at Professor Snape.

"Lily?" He asked his jaw dropping. "What are you doing here?"

"Severus Snape, I am going to murder you!" Mom snapped and she marched over to him, seizing him by his collar. "You have a lot of explaining to do and maybe if I see reason in it, I'll let you see the next sunrise."

"I can explain!"

"I should hope so, class dismissed!" She yelled over her shoulder as Snape seemed to dissolve into chaos, sniveling at mom's feet. Hmm… Snivilus…not a bad name. I ran outside with everyone else, wondering what my Mom could possibly do to make Professor Snape so scared.

**Sorry short chapter…. Oh well what do you think Sally/Lily is going to do to Severus? What do you think she ****_should _****do? Tell me in a REVIEW!**


	10. Authors Note

**now, i know you were all probably ready to bring out the pitchforks and AR15's when you saw that this was a bloody authors note. But i have to tell you that i won't be able to update on Monday. I'm going on a trip to my family's cabin(yay!), but there's not internet access(sob) so i can't update. To help you wait untill my next update, i have a preview for you to look at, and hopefully this will keep you from tracking me down and murdering me.**

_Sally Jackson_

Severus looked terrified, and with good reason. I was so mad I could have killed him right then and there, but I figured I could spare him a chance to explain. "So tell me, any particular reason why you've been treating my son so bad?"

"Well…"

"Exactly, you don't have a reason."

"Please Lily, I can explain!"

"Oh really?"

"Don't you see, I'm protecting Harry?!"

"That's the best you can come up with?"

"It's the truth!"

I pointed my wand at Severus, "Explain, and maybe you can convince me not to turn you into a weasel."


	11. Chapter 10

**Well after days and days of reading, I finally have chapter 10 ready for viewing. That's pretty much all I have to say, so here's the disclaimer:**

**Grover: Zo, I don't see the point of this, I think people would realize that you're not Rick Riordan or J.K Rowling.**

**Me: The point Grover, is that I'm trying not to get sued.**

**Grover: But—**

**Me: Just do the bloody disclaimer, goat boy.**

**Grover: ZoSilver does not own PJ or HP. All rights belong to their respectful owners.**

**Me: Go on.**

**Grover: What?**

**Me: You're not done yet.**

**Grover: Oh right, ZoSilver does, however, own Ashville Metris.**

**Me: Good job Grover, here's a tin can.**

Chapter 10

_Sally Jackson_

Severus looked terrified, and with good reason. I was so mad I could have killed him right then and there, but I figured I could spare him a chance to explain. "So tell me, any particular reason why you've been treating my son so bad?"

"Well…"

"Exactly, you don't have a reason."

"Please Lily, I can explain!"

"Oh really?"

"Don't you see, I'm protecting Harry?!"

"That's the best you can come up with?"

"It's the truth!"

I pointed my wand at Severus, "Explain, and maybe you can convince me not to turn you into a weasel."

"I couldn't let Harry know that I was watching out for him."

"And why is that?"

"He could have found out that I'm not actually a servant of Voldemort?"

I jerked back, "You're pretending to serve Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Then why would it matter if Harry found out or not?"

"He might let something slip, and the death eaters could find out."

"I see." I said. "What about Neville?"

"What about him?"

"I noticed you seemed to be particularly hard on him as well."

"Harry's not the only student here who was born at the end of July, Lily. I'm still not sure which one of them is the child of the prophecy."

"I'm putting my money on Harry," I muttered, "Apparently prophecies run in the family."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Quickly I pointed my wand at him and muttered a spell. Severus shrieked as he shifted into a small brown weasel.

The weasel squeaked indignantly and I grinned. "Oh come on Severus, it's not like you would have let me drag you to the roof if you were in human form."

Severus shrieked again, as I grabbed him and headed for the roof.

"THIS ISN"T FAIR!" He yelled as he dangled from the roof of the astronomy tower.

"Sorry, but I had to punish you somehow." I dusted my hands off. "Don't worry, the ropes will come undone in several hours. You should have enough time to get your wand out before you hit the ground."

I strolled away, grinning as Severus's shouts faded behind me. _Ahh, sweet revenge._

_Harry Potter_

I resisted the urge to fall asleep as Professor rambled on about the importance of reading tea leaves. I looked up, to see if anyone else shared my pain and discovered that I wasn't the only one who thought this was boring. I saw Ashville Metris, another girl in my house, using a sharpie to draw a dark mark on Neville, who was snoring on his open book. Percy was holding his ballpoint pen, moving the cap up a centimeter then back down.

Just when I was sure that I was going to fall asleep, I heard a voice say "Please insert 1 drachma." I jerked my head up and saw that a mist was hanging in front of Percy, who was rummaging around in his pocket. He grabbed what looked like a gold coin and threw it in the mist. A image of a boy wearing jeans, a t-shirt that said "Got Goat?" and a Rasta cap.

"Percy!" The boy said, "We need you!"

"Grover!" Percy hissed, "Now is not the time!"

"But Perce! I found two!"

"Two what?"

"Half-Bloods!"

Percy cursed, "Grover I can't help you, I'm kind of across the ocean."

"Where at?"

"England."

Now it was Grover's turn to curse. "I'll get Annabeth and Thalia to come, Argus can give them a ride."

"Wait, Grover where are you?"

"Westover Hall, it's a military school on the coast."

"Okay, IM when you get them."

"Sure Perce."

"See ya G-Man."

Percy swiped his hand through the mist and just seemed to notice that we were all staring at him.

"What was that?" Neville asked, confused.

The Professor frowned, "Percy Potter, what was that?"

"Um…."

"Ashville, take him to Dumbledore's office."

Ashville, who had been stuffing her sharpie back into her bag, jerked her head up. "Uh, yes professor." She grabbed Percy by the arm and dragged him out the door.

Ron leaned across our table and whispered, "What was that?"

"I don't know Ron."

_Percy Jackson_

I walked out of the divination classroom, following Ashville who looked mad. We had just reached the bottom of the stairs when she slammed me up against the wall, fire raging in her eyes.

"Look Jackson, you had better start being careful before the entire school finds out about Camp!"

I tried to feign surprise, "Jackson? My name is Percy. Percy Potter."

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you're a half blood!"

Now I was worried, "Who are you, and how do you know about me?"

"Because I'm a half-blood too, you imbecile!" Ashville whispered dragging me down the hall. "And I'd like it very much if you didn't blow my cover."

"How could I blow _your _cover?"

"News flash, if they find out you're a demigod, no doubt they'll search for any other Half-bloods here. And I can't stay here if they find out. Percy, I've been to every wizarding other wizarding school on this planet, I can't afford to have my cover blown again. Mind wipes can only do so much."

"Alright, I'll be more careful."

"Good."

Ashville started back down the hall, when I thought of something. "Hey Ashville, who's your godly parent?"

She turned around, "Hades. God of riches and the dead."

I stared as Ashville continued down the hall, humming something that sounded suspiciously like "We're off to see the wizard."

**There you go, chapter 10. So who likes Ashville? Anyone? Okay, whatever. So i need to know if anyone would like a section from Hermione's point of view. Tell me in you ****REVIEWS**


	12. Chapter 11

**Well here's chapter 11, and it's the longest chapter I've ever written, so appreciate it. Today Chiron will do our disclaimer:**

**Chiron: Zo dear, don't you believe you should do it?**

**Me: Why the bloody heck would I do that?**

**Chiron: Because it's your story.**

**Me: Chiron just do the disclaimer before stick a tin foil hat on your head and call you Foaly ****_(Go Artemis Fowl!)_**

**Chiron: Fine. ZoSilver does not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

**Foaly: I find it very insulting that you used my description as a threat.**

**Me: Shut up Foaly, and go back to your lab.**

Chapter Eleven

_Hermione Granger _

There certainly was something strange about Harry's brother. That image in the mist was so strange, yet he acted like it was perfectly normal. And all that talk about "Kronos" whoever that was. I had to find out what made Percy so different. I just had to.

:::::::::::::::::::::::: Page Break :::::::::::::::::::::::

Later that day I sat in the library, slamming yet another book closed. "Where is it?!" I asked, half to myself, as I shoved the book back on the shelf. Scanning the shelves, I looked for something that could even be of partial use. Potions? No, Transfiguration? No, History of Evil Wizards? Definitely no. Then a title on one of the books caught my eye. It was called "Myths of Ancient Greece and Rome" and it had a gold lightning bolt embossed on it. I quickly brought the book to my table, and scanned it's pages until I found it. _Kronos, the titan of time, father of Hades, Hestia, Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, and Demeter. _

I quickly paged through the book for any more mention of him until I found another passage. _Kronus is best known for eating his children because he had heard a prophecy that he would be overthrown by one of them. When Zeus was born, his mother(Rhea) hid him and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. Zeus fed Kronos a mixture of wine and mustard forcing him to disgorge his brothers and sisters. He was then defeated, which ended the golden age and began the age of the gods._

So know I knew who Kronos was. But what did a figure from ancient greek mythology have to do with Percy. I banged the book onto the table and I heard someone jump behind me. I whirled around and saw Ashville behind me.

"Hi Ash," I said trying to force a smile, "What's up?"

"Not much," She replied, "Other than just about jumping out of my skin when you slammed that book down."

"Sorry," I said, "I was just getting frustrated."

"What are you reading?" She asked and walked over. "Greek mythology?"

"Yeah." I said, "It's a bit of a research project."

"Oh." Ashville seemed to get nervous all of a sudden. "That's cool. Well I'll see you in the dorm."

Ashville hurried off, and I stared after her, puzzled. After she saw what I was reading she got really notice. Then I noticed a book laying on the floor. It was bound with string and cloth and looked as if it was a rough draft of something, Since hadn't been there before, Ashville must have dropped it. I picked it up, ready to call out to her when I noticed the title. "The Lightning Thief" was embossed on the cover, and underneath that there was a short message.

_The following is a transcribed copy of a narrative recorded by the hero that retrieved Zeus's master bolt. This book is meant for Chiron, and the war council of Camp Half Blood. Any other who possesses this is subject to the wrath of Athena._

_-Rick Riordan, Senior Scribe of Camp Half Blood_

Hadn't Harry said that Percy was mumbling about a lightning bolt in his sleep? I stuffed the book in my bag and headed to my dorm for some late night reading.

Ashville Metris

I hurried out of the library, ducking into the hall. That was close. As I rushed back to my dorm, I wondered why Hermione was reading about Greek mythology. Had I let something slip? Or was it Percy? Who knew, she might have even talked to the Hippogriff. Whatever pushed her to learn about the Greeks couldn't be good. If she found out I was a demigod…Hades knew what Zeus would do to me. I was the only child of the big three that had been born after the pact. I was 10 when I found out about the oath and remembered asking my father during one of his rare visits if I wasn't supposed to be born. That's when he told me how I almost died. And why I was still in the land of the living. And most importantly what Zeus would do when I was kicked out and no longer masked by magic. But none of that mattered right now. I had to concentrate on keeping my secret. Falling back on my bed, I rummaged around in my bag for my copy of the lightning thief. Our senior scribe at camp had given it to me for proofreading as something to do while I was at school. I searched my bag, freezing when I couldn't find it. _Oh no. _I tried to breath and not lose control. _Okay, I must have dropped it in the library. It's still the rough draft and nobody's names are in it yet. _I would just sneak it out of Hermione's things after she fell asleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::: Page Break :::::::::::::::::::::::

Trust Hermione to have her things charmed against late night pick pocketing. _Now how was I going to get my bloody book back? _Apparently I was going to need some help. And of course it had to be from the one person who was least likely to give it.

_Harry Potter_

When I saw Professor Snape hanging from the astronomy tower, I couldn't help smiling. _Nice one Mom. _I hadn't seen her since, which was a little irritation since I wanted to talk to her. I was wandering around Hogwarts when I heard someone talking quietly. The voice was coming from the fountain, so I sneaked over trying to figure out who it was. Shocked, I suddenly realized it was my Mom and Percy.

"Mom, we have to tell him about me!"

"Percy he's a wizard not a demigod."

"He's part demigod."

"I know, but wizardry is much more dominant in his blood. There's no reason to concern him with worlds he doesn't need to know about."

"But what if he's the one and the Prophecy and not me?"

"Harry is part of a different prophecy, I highly doubt he's the subject of two."

"Well what about Dad? Shouldn't we tell him about Harry?"

"I haven't been able to contact him. My iris messages won't go through."

"What about Zeus and Hades? Don't they know about him?"

"Of course they know. They knew as soon as Poseidon admitted you were his son."

"So why—?"

"They though he was dead, like Poseidon and I did."

"But wouldn't Hades have known he was alive? He is the god of the dead."

"I've been thinking the same thing. But I can't exactly go down to the underworld to ask him."

"Well I can."

"You're trying to act like a wizard Percy. Storming down to the land of the dead isn't exactly quiditch."

"But Hades could have lied!"

"Yes he could have. But you must be patient. We have to at least tell dad about Harry."

"Go ahead and IM him. Hopefully your message will get through." I heard someone stand up, and I dashed away before I could be seen. _What had I just heard?_

_Percy Jackson_

The mist from the fountain was perfect for a rainbow. When I threw my coin in, the image was perfectly clear. My Dad looked worn and a bit stressed, making me wonder if this was the best time for a chat.

I was about to swipe my hand through the mist, when he saw me. "Percy!"

"Hi Dad." My father looked extremely pleased to see me, which I guessed was a good thing. "What's up?"

"Please don't ask, Perseus."

"Uh, okay." I shuffled nervously, "Um, Dad? Did you know I have a twin brother?"

Poseidon's head shot up. "Harry? Percy, how do you know about him?"

"Well, we're kind of going to school together."

"Impossible, Harry's been dead for years!"

"No Dad, he hasn't. He's at Hogwarts. It's a school for wizards—"

"I know Percy, I've been there."

"What do you mean?"

"Most people there know me as James Potter, Percy. They believe that I was a wizard, you know that."

"Oh." I was a bit taken aback. "Dad?"

"Yes?" He seemed preoccupied, as if something extremely important had come up.

"You're a god, shouldn't you have been able to sense if Harry was dead or not?"

"My domain is the sea, Percy, not the dead. I consulted Hades, but he insisted that your brother was dead."

"But he was lying!"

"I know that now. And now I need to know why. But I can't go to his domain to find out. I'll have to wait until the winter solstice, so I can talk to him."

"You mean you'll fight him?"

"Probably."

"Dad, let me go to the underworld. I've done it before. I can go and force Hades to tell us why he lied about Harry!"

"No Perseus, I will not have you go there again. You need to stay at Hogwarts and learn to use your skills as a wizard."

"Dad, it doesn't come easily. You know I'm more Demigod than wizard."

"You still have your mothers' blood. The magic will come."

"Okay." I sighed. "Hey Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Should I tell Harry about Demigods and all? I mean he has your blood too."

"Not yet." Poseidon cautioned, "You must wait until he must absolutely know."

"When is that?"

"You'll know, I'll promise you that."

"But—" My father cut me off by swiping his hand through the mist. I picked up my bag of books and headed for my dorm, wishing he'd been more specific about when the right 'time' was.

::::::::::::::::::::: Page Break :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Later that night when I was lying in bed, still awake, an iris message shimmered to existence above my head. As I threw my drachma in, I glanced around to make sure no one had woken up from the noise.

When Grover appeared, I expected him to look pleased with the news of success, but his face was grim.

"Hi Perce." He said, miserably.

"Grover what happened?" I asked.

"We rescued the half-bloods."

"So? That's a good thing, right?"

"Well yes, it is. But when we went to retrieve them, Thalia distracted the monster stationed at the school, so we could get them out. We were losing against it, when the Hunters came and shot it. But—"

"Wait Grover, who are the Hunters?"

"They're Artemis's handmaidens. It's kind of like an eternal girl scout troop with weapons. But that's not important, when they shot it Annabeth was on the Manticore's back when it jumped over the cliff and then she disappeared!"

"Annabeth was captured?!" I exclaimed. "Do you know where she is?"

"No, but Chiron wants you at camp, pronto, so we can discuss a quest.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I disconnected the call and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Harry standing at the foot of my bed.

"So why don't you tell me who you really are?" He asked

**So what's going to happen now? Will Percy tell Harry about his world? And will Harry believe him? Only time will tell. Now, pressing on to further matters I have a favor to ask of you. I need an OC for my story. So I am having auditions so you can have a chance to have your own original character in my story. You'll need to fill out the items listed below in a REVIEW and have it to me by this Friday so I can put your character in. Keep in mind that this OC will be both a wizard and Demigod like Percy, Harry, and Ashville. Here's an example:**

NAME: Ashville Metris  
AGE: 13  
APPERANCE: Long spiky black hair, Blue-green eyes, pale skin, 5'6  
WAND: Ebony, hair from a Hellhound, 13 inches, with stygian iron coated handle.

WEAPON(S): Ebony bow and arrows, with tips made of stygian iron and two hunting knives  
PARENT: Hades and Amy Metris  
HOUSE: Gryffindor  
TALENTS: archery, divination, and writing

**Hope you liked that chapter and have some great ideas for some OCs! J**


	13. Chapter 12

**Well, I have the winner of my little OC contest, and I'm pleased to announce that ****_blastburnman_****'s OC, Mike Black, has been chosen. Thanx to anyone who submitted an OC, they were all magnificent. I wish I could use them all. So without further delay, I present to you chapter twelve.**

Chapter Twelve

_Harry Potter_

Percy started at me like a fish out of water. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, obviously you do or you wouldn't be looking at me like a deer in headlights."

"Whatever." Percy jumped out of bed and started throwing some clothes in a backpack. "I'm leaving."

"What?!" I followed Percy out of our dorm and through the halls of Hogwarts. "Percy, you can't leave Hogwarts in the middle of the night, much less without a teachers permission! Why do you need to go anyway?"

"Family issues," Percy muttered, "Very large, extended, family issues."

"I'm your brother Percy, your family is mine."

Percy didn't answer and whistled loudly. Buckbeak came flying from the direction of Hagrids' hut and landed in front of us.

"Harry, what are you doing out here?" Hermione's voice cut through the cold air, and both me and Percy whirled around to see her storming over to us, with Ron in her wake.

Percy looked irritated, "Look guys, I appreciate the farewell party but I have to leave."

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"New York, to Long Island Sound."

"Why the bloody h** would you go there?"

"I need to help a friend."

"Well I'm coming with you." I said. "Any problem of yours is mine."

"No, you're staying here. Just because I don't care about being expelled doesn't mean you have to get kicked out too."

"No, Harry's right." Hermione said. "Buckbeak won't be able to fly the entire way across the ocean without the aid of magic. You're not as advanced as we are, so you'll need our help."

Percy gritted his teeth. "I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Rubbish. Harry will ride his broomstick, Ron will take yours, and I'll ride on Buckbeak with you."

"Besides," Ron said, "Buckbeak was probably going to be killed anyway by Malfoy's' father. Might as well get him out of the country while we can."

"You guys really want to come?" Percy said in disbelief. "Hermione I thought you were totally opposed to any rule breaking?"

"I am. But I'm much more interested to see where you come from. And we've gotten into much worse trouble than this before."

"Fine, go get your brooms. But I'm warning you. You might not even to go with me the entire way."

"Why not?"

"We have…boundary issues."

"Like…magic?"

"Not exactly. You'll see when we get there."

Hermione climbed onto Buckbeak and Ron and I grabbed our brooms, and prepared to follow Percy to whatever lay in Long Island Sound that was so important.

_Ashville Metris_

When I banged my head against the wall, cursed Erebos and his power over shadows. Bloody go d just couldn't leave me alone, could he? Apparently I was going to have to do things the hard way. I left my dorm and marched to the Ravenclaw area, my robes flying out behind me. Angrily, I muttered the password, which I had paid the Weasley twins to find out for me. I snuck through the common area until I reached the door to the boys' dorms. "Michael Black, if you don't get out here this instant, I will not hesitate to cream you into a ghost pie!"

Immediately, Mike appeared in front of me. "No fair!" I snapped at him. "You block me from shadow traveling in and out of here, yet you still feel perfectly fine traveling around yourself!"

"There's a difference between your use of shadow travel and mine Ash. For example, I don't use it to break into Professor Snape's room and enchant his robes to sing and dance."

"Do you know how much money I got off of those videos?"

"Too much."

"Spoiler."

"I'm the son of Erebos; it's my job to keep unruly daughters of Hades under control."

"Says who?"

"Your father."

I crossed my arms, irritated. "You're so…so…"

"Irritating?"

"No, that's not accurate enough. I was thinking more along the lines of 'bloody deserving of a proper thrashing.'"

"Oh come on, I know you love me Ash."

"In your dreams Mike."

"Whatever. Now what's so bloody important that you have to drag me from a well-deserved nap, to tell me about?"

"You know Hermione?"

"The really smart girl in your house?"

"That's the one."

"Well, what about her?"

"She has the book."

"Ashville!" Mike nearly yelled, "How the Hades did she get her hands on that? You know that's the only copy of Percy's talk with Rick. If Hermione figures out about us, no doubt she'll tell McGonagall, and Zeus knows what that'll mean for camp!"

I cringed, "I might have possibly dropped it when I was in the library. It's in her bag, but it's charmed, so I can't open it. You're really good with that kind of magic, so I thought—"

"That I could clean your mess up for you?"

"Pretty much."

"Fine." The world around us suddenly went black and next thing I knew, we were in Hermione's dorm. "But I require payment for this kind of job. Hand it over."

"Umm, I don't really have it anymore."

"What?!"

"I just might have given it to the bookends."

"You gave the map to George and Fred?!"

"They wanted to borrow it, and they paid well."

"With what?"

"The password to the RavenClaw area."

"So that's how you got to my dorm." Mike shook his head. "I can't wait until those two are done with school here. The mischief might decrease drastically."

"There's nothing wrong with a little trouble, Michael."

"Says you."

"Whatever, is there anything else I could pay you with?"

"How 'bout a kiss?"

"In your dreams, shadow boy. How about I give you back your scythe and we call us even?"

"What do you mean, give me back my scythe?"

"You mean you haven't noticed it was missing yet?" My jaw nearly hit the floor, "I've had that thing since school started!"

"Liar!" Mike's hand disappeared, as he reached into the shadows trying to retrieve his scythe. He frowned as his hand appeared again, empty. "What did you do with it Ashville?"

"Relax," I went over to my bed and pulled it out from underneath. "It's right here." I tossed it to him, and Mike easily caught it.

"I really should wring your neck for stealing this." He said, suddenly he flung it at my head, blade flashing in the dim light.

Quickly I yanked my wand out, shooting a beam of light at the tip of the blade. The light redirected the blade, clanging it against the wall. "Nice try Mike," I grinned, "But you should know better than to try to attack the one other person who knows the blade's weakness. Now take the bloody charm off the bag."

"Yes, mother." Mike muttered as he bent over Hermione's things. A couple minutes later, he backed up a satisfactory smile on his face. "Done."

I hurried over, rummaging through the bag. "It's not here!" I gasped.

"That's it," Mike groaned, "We're done for. We'll be kicked out, I'll be in so much trouble with my dad, and you'll be killed by Zues."

"That's real cheery Mike. But I don't think she took it to McGonagall, we would have be summoned to the headmasters' office by now."

"Then where is it?"

"It's probably with Hermione, who's probably with Ron and Harry, who I haven't seen at all in the last twenty-four hours." We stood there silent for a few moments, when an Iris message shimmered into existence. Both of us jumped and an image of our fathers appeared before us. "Oh, bloody heck." I muttered, "We're in for it now."

"Ashville Adriana Metris, how could you lose that book?!" Hades yelled.

Mike gave me strange look, "Your middle name is Adriana?"

I glared at him, "Don't even start with me." I turned back to Hades, "Um, sorry?"

"Don't say sorry to me girl, that witch friend of yours just ran off with her boyfriend and those sea spawns you call friends!"

"Ron is not Hermione's girlfriend, Dad."

"I don't care! Anything could happen to that book, some mortal could find it, or even worse, a wizard! I will not have it said that any daughter of mine brought down the camp!"

I cringed. "Yes father."

Hades turned to Mike then, who looked like he was going to bolt. "And you boy! I thought I told you to keep my daughter in line!"

"I've tried sir."

"Michael!" Erebos looked just as mad as Hades. "Try to remember if Ashville is discovered, you'll be executed as well, for protecting a child of the big three. I'd very much like to see you live till your next birthday."

"I understand father."

"We'll take our leave now." Hades looked at the two of us disdainfully. "Get that book back Ashville, I do not want another disappointment as a child."

Hades raised his hand to dissipate the image, when I heard someone shout "HADES!" somewhere behind him. My father whirled around and Erebos swiped his hand through the message, before we could see anything.

I turned to Michael, "Was it just me, or did that sound a lot like Poseidon?"

"It's not just you."

"Good. At least I know I'm not going crazy. Now let's go get that book back."

"Ashville," Mike looked worried, "If we leave, you won't be masked by the magic here anymore. Zeus will sense you and hunt us down."

"We'll be fine Mike." I smiled, "How hard could it be to find a super smart with a book that could bring on the downfall of Camp Half Blood?"


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Percy Jackson

When I finally saw Half Blood Hill appear in the distance, I started to get nervous. Even if Ron and Hermione somehow made it across the border, who knew what the campers would do. Buckbeak glided to a stop at the base of the hill and I hiked up, with Harry following close behind. When we reached the top, I could hear three sharp intakes of breath when they caught sight of the dragon guarding the Golden Fleece.

"Is that a dragon?" Ron asked.

"No, it's a puppy. Of course it's a dragon!" I motioned for the

m to stop, then I crossed the borderline. "Okay guys, I want you to come over one at a time. Harry, you go first." Harry

crossed easily and gave me a strange look. Hermione went next, and seemed to struggle a little bit, but she got past. Last, Ron tried to cross. Frowning, I watched as he struggle to push past the boundaries. Finally, he managed to push through, breathing hard.

"Hey is that a centaur?" I turned at the sound of Harry's voice to see Chiron trotting up

the hill.

"Yeah that's my teacher."

Chiron

came to a halt by us and smiled. "Percy, I'm glad you're here." He turned to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "I see you've brought some new campers."

"Well, they're not actually half

bloods Chiron."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"They're…wizards." I crin

ged, waiting for Chirons reaction, but he just smiled and said

"Wizards…it's been a long time since any of their kind set foot in Camp."

My eyes widened in shock, "Wizards have been here before?"

"Only with the blessing of the Gods, of course." Chiron said. "But yes, sometimes a wizard is deemed worthy enough to enter."

"Excuse me, but what do you mean blessed by the gods?" Hermione asked, irritated. "There are no gods."

"My dear young wizard," Chiron addressed Hermione a smile playing on his lips. "I'

m

sure you've heard of Western civilization? Do you think that's just an abstract concept? No, it's

a living force. A collective consciousness that has burned bright for thousands of years. The gods are part of it. The fire started in Greece, then the flame moved to Rome and so did the gods. Wherever the flame was brightest, the gods were there. They spent several centuries in England, I believe you live there, no? And in every place they ruled, you can see them in paintings, statues, and on the most important buildings. Currently they are in America. Like it or not, this place is the heart of the flame. It is great power of the West, and so Olympus is here.

And you, my dear, are here as well with their blessing."

I had a flashback to my first year at camp, when Chiron had said almost the exact thing

to me. Hermione still didn't look convinced. "Okay, so let's assume all this _is _real. What do we

do now?"

Chiron frowned. "One of our campers has gone missing. Her name is Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

Ron

raised his hand. "Um sir? Mr. Centaur, or whatever. What do you mean _daughter _of

Athena?"

"Have you not realized? Everyone with the exception of you two wizards is the offspring of a god and a mortal."

"A demigod," Hermione said, "Like Perseus and Hercules." Chiron nodded.

"Exactly."

"Wait, you said you two." Ron said, "What about Harry? He's a wizard too."

Chiron looked at me, curious. "You haven't told him?"

"I was getting to that."

He sighed at looked at Harry, "You my boy, share the same father as Percy here."

Harry shook his head, "My father is James Potter, there must be some mistake. Who else could my father be?" Just then a glowing green trident appeared over his head.

"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses." A crowd of

demigods had gathered around us at the sight of the claiming and they all started kneeling

when they saw who had claimed my brother. "Hail Harry Jackson, Son of the Sea god."

Harry Potter

Well I must say, I was not expecting

_that. _

Percy had showed me to our cabin and left me alone there. Apparently we were playing capture the flag later and I needed rest. Shortly after

I'd been claimed, glowing symbols had appeared over Ron and Hermione's heads as well.

Hermione had been blessed by Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy and Ron had

been blessed by Hermes, god of travelers, merchants, and thieves.

"He should have blessed my brothers," Ron had mumbled. "They've definitely got the

'thieves' part down."

I was still trying to get over the fact that my father was a god and that I was a half-blood.

The whole idea was simply mind numbing. I was also trying to cope with the whole idea that I

was more of a wizard and Percy had inherited more half-

blood qualities. Apparently, Percy's

skill with a sword wasn't going to apply to me. And Percy wouldn't be able to handle magic like I

could. The whole idea was fine and dandy with me of course. At least we would both have our

strong points. I heard the door open and Percy came in lugging what seemed like a pile of

metal.

"Capture the flag is about to start," He said, "You're going to need this if you don't want

skewered by cabin six."

I examined the armor he had laid out on my bed, "What's so bad about cabin six?"

"I kind of disgraced their dad, two summers back and now they all hate children of

Poseidon."

"Who's their dad?"

"Ares, god of war."

"I see."

"Yeah, I defeated him in a duel and now I'm pretty high on his 'people to murder

A.S.A.P' list."

I looked up surprised, "You defeated a god?"

"Ares isn't as good as he's cracked up to be." Thunder rolled outside and Percy

grimaced. "What?! You know it's true!" He yelled towards the ceiling.

Okay, now my brother was yelling at our roof. Why not? I started to strap on my armor

and Percy quickly checked it over. "Not one strap out of place, Harry. Must be in your blood."

"Thanks." I told him and

we walked out of our cabin and into the woods.

"So Harry, are you ready for your first game of Capture the Flag?"

Ashville Metris

I stepped of the plane in a New York airport with Mike trailing behind me. "Come one, we have to get to camp fast!"

"I'm coming Ashville." I raced out of the airport, rummaging in my pocket for a drachma.

"

_Stethi," _I shouted, "_O harma diaboles!_"

I threw my coin and the street and Mike paled.

"Ash, you cannot be serious."

"Hey, it's the fastest way to camp." The grey

sisters cab rose up out of the asphalt and I shoved Mike inside. "Two to camp half-

blood."

"Yes dear!" The trilled, and I grinned at Mike.

"Hold on!"

Poseidon

"Hades!"

My brother had been talking into an Iris-Message when I flashed into his throne room

. Although I wasn't technically allowed here, Hermes had decided to help me.

"Poseidon, what a pleasant surprise."

I stormed over, my head reeling with thoughts of smashing my older brother to

smithereens. "Why did you do it?!" I shouted, my voice vibrating off the walls, "Why did you say he was dead?!"

"Your

_other _son did not belong in Camp Half-

Blood." Hades said calmly. "Wizards should stay at Hogwarts and Demigods at Camp."

"You left him with that vile woman and her husband!"

Hades shrugged. "That's of no matter to me. When Voldemort attacked you and Lily, I saw it was the perfect chance to keep the two worlds separate, just as they should be."

"Yes, I can see how much that rule applies to you. So when were you going to tell Zeus

about that _other _

daughter of yours?" I mocked.

"Two children weren't enough?"

Hades's jaw dropped. "How do you know about—"

"Bianca, Nico, and Ashville? Of course I know. It's hard not to, with the flares they send up. Honestly, it's a miracle Zeus hasn't found out

about them yet. You know how he gets about

us breaking the pact, even though we've all done it by now."

"Bianca and Nico did not violate the pact—"

"That's true," I cut in, "But what about little Ashville? You know as well as I do, that she

was born afte

r the pact."

"I postponed her birth for as long as I could Poseidon." Hades snapped, "the girl would have died if her mother had stayed at the Sutol Hotel any longer!"

"That's right," I nodded, "You trapped Amy at the Lotus's counterpart,

**(Get it? Sutol is Lotus spelled backwards?) **

so she wouldn't give birth."

"My plan would've worked, but Amy was not content to stay there. She fought to get

out of the hotel and her discontentment let her age. I had to let her out, before Ashville was killed by the confliction between her mothers' age."

"So the great Hades does have a heart."

Hades scowled and I sensed that I should not press the matter of my son any farther. I was not going to receive any more answers about Harry, seeing as the conversation had turned to a much different pace.

I flashed out of the Underworld and arrived in my own underwater palace, praying that Percy would not allow Harry to be killed at Camp Half Blood.


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay, first off, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long. With the holidays, going back to school, then having the end of the semester coming up, I had literally no time to write. So now I finally have a chapter for you to read. I'll be trying to get back on my updating schedule but if I can't you'll just have to forgive me. So without further delay, I present to you, chapter fourteen.**

Chapter Fourteen

_Harry Potter_

At first I had wondered why on earth Capture the Flag would require full body armor and a sword. But when I saw the Hunters, I was immediately glad for it. I was pretty sure a bunch of girls were not supposed to look this dangerous. They were like the world's most dangerous Girl Scout troop. Go figure. I was guarding the flag with the Percy and the Stoll brothers, who I figured Fred and George would get along with marvelously. Percy had climbed up on top of Zeus' Fist, otherwise known as a huge pile of rocks that in no way resembled a fist. He was examining some sort of situation that must be going on farther out into the woods. Suddenly he yelled "I'm going in!" and the Stoll's cheered. Great. I was being left alone with the Demigod version of the Weasley twins. Something told me I would not be walking out of this game with several of my possessions.

**_PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK _**

About five minutes after Percy had run into the woods, we were attacked by hunters. I could provide you with the whole blow-by-blow description of it all, but I'll keep it simple.

Zoe and about ten other hunters swarmed into the clearing around Zeus' fist, firing arrows. Connor and Travis went to fight them, but the one girl-I think her name was Phoebe- show arrows into their helmets like antennas. Zoe ran for the flag and anger surged up inside me. _She was going to get the flag. _I charged her, but she knocked me aside with ease. Automatically my hand went for my wand, but I couldn't think of any spell I had been taught that would help me. As I watched Zoe grasp our flag and turn to run back to the border two words came to me: _Aqua Impetum. _Instinctively I raised my wand and recited the words.

"_Aqua Impetum!" _Immediately Zoe, who had been racing towards the edge of the clearing in the direction of the border, turned to look at me.

"What?" She said, surprise clouding her face. "What did you–"

She didn't get to finish. Water surged up from the creek that ran by Zeus' fist and Zoe was smothered under the onslaught of waves.

Just then I heard someone yelling at the border and I turned, just in time to see Percy jump over the creek with the flag in his hand. I lowered my wand and the storm around Zoe died down. She was drenched and cursing me, her hand clenched into a fist.

Chiron trotted out, trying to hide a smile. "Camp Half-Blood wins!" He announced triumphantly. As he passed by me, I heard him mutter something that sounded like, "For the first time after losing _ games."

"PERCY JACKSON!" I turned to see Thalia storming out of the woods. Considering the fact that she smelled like rotten eggs, I figured the Hunters fart-arrows had gotten to her. "WE WERE IN POSITION!" She shouted, electricity crackling around her. "IF YOU HADN'T BUTTED IN AND STOLEN THE FLAG—"

"So what?" Percy cut her off, "We won the game Thalia, I don't see what you're so angry about. Unless little Thalia can't handle the smell." He taunted.

Thalia seethed at him, "You want some Seaweed Brain?"

"Bring it on, Pinecone Face!"

Before anyone could say anything, a burst of lightning shot from the sky and blasted Percy into the creek.

Percy stood up, his shirt peppered with burn marks. Grimacing he willed the entire creek to rise, thousands of gallons of water rising into the air.

"Percy!" Chiron pleaded, "Don't!"

Percy didn't seem to have any intention of listening to him, but suddenly something behind Chiron caught his eye. He dropped all the water back into the creek and everyone within ten feet of it, including me, was doused with water. I, for some reason, remained dry, but everyone else wasn't so lucky. They were mad for a few seconds, but then they started noticing whatever Percy was staring at.

"It's impossible," People started whispering, looking startled and scared. "She's never left the attic, _never_."

I turned to see what they were all looking at and nearly jumped out of my skin. It was a mummy. And I don't mean the wrapped in bandages type. I mean an honest to goodness carcass walking through the woods.

_"I am the spirit of Dephi," _it spoke. _"Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker and ask."_

The mummy turned towards Zoe and she swallowed. "What must I do to help my goddess?"

The mummy's mouth opened and green mist poured out of it. In it, an image of a girl chained to rocks was holding her hands up as if she was trying to ward of an attacker. But there was no one there and she looked as if she was in pain.

_Six shall go west to the goddess in chains, _

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

Then the mist swirled, the mummy set down on a rock and became still as if she'd sit there for a hundred years.

Everyone turned and looked at each other their faces clouded with confusion.

"Okay," Someone said. "Who's going to carry her back to the attic.

**So what'd you think? Tell me in REVIEWS, remember all good authors love REVIEWS. It takes less than ten seconds to write one.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Finally, after weeks of waiting, I am pleased to present chapter fifteen of brothers. Read and review wisely. **

Chapter Fifteen

_Percy Jackson_

Of course, Harry and I were the ones elected to carry the oracle back to the attic. Here we go and win the game for them, yet we're still forced to endure a long hike to the big house lugging a decaying mummy. Go figure.

"That is just disgusting." I said after we settled the oracle back on her stool. "Absolutely revolting."

"Why do you guys have a mummy in your attic anyway?" Harry asked me.

"It's not a mummy, she's our oracle. You know, she tells the future?"

Harry gave me a confused look, "You mean you guys don't actually come up with your own prophecies?"

"No, luckily for us, we don't have a Professor Trelawney. Instead _she_," I waved my hand towards the oracle, "Spouts green mist and mist and speaks nonsense."

We headed back down the stairs and I slammed the trapdoor behind us. Downstairs, our council had gathered to determine the prophecy.

"Lady Artemis is in danger!" Zoe said, standing up. "We must rescue her!"

"The prophecy said she was in the west," Another hunter name Bianca said, "We can just take six hunters and go!"

"And once again, you're missing the obvious." Thalia said. "The prophecy said Hunters and Campers _combined _prevail. As much as the idea disgusts me, we have to work together."

"Three and three," I said, everyone looking at me in surprise. "Three hunters and three campers. It's only fair."

"I will go," Zoe said. "And Bianca and Phoebe will come as well."

"Wait," Travis said, "Isn't Phoebe the one who hit me on the head during capture the flag?"

"Yes," Zoe said impatiently. "Why?"

"Oh we just wanted to give her this t-shirt." Connor said. He held up some hunterish piece of clothing. "We thought she might like it."

Zoe sighed and took the shirt. "Fine." She said. "Now which campers will go?"

Thalia stood up, a determined look on her face. "I'm going."

"Me too!" Grover added.

"I'm going along too." I chimed in.

"NO!" Zoe snapped. "I will not be traveling in the company of a boy."

"Grover's a boy." I pointed out.

"He is a Satyr. Technically, he is not a boy."

"Hey!" Grover said.

Irritated I was about to tell her that I was going, whether she liked it or not, when the door to the big house banged open.

"I'm back!" Ashville grinned.

_Harry Potter_

Of all the strange things I had already seen that day, Ashville popping into a war council was the weirdest. First off, she was a wizard. How on earth did she know about this place? Second, there was no way the teachers wouldn't notice her gone. Class would be way too silent without her. So when she just jumps in smiling like a lunatic, you get kind of worried.

"Oh come on people!" Ash said, as she took in gaping expressions, apparently I wasn't the only one surprised to see her. "You could at least _try _to look pleased to see me!" She strolled in and I saw Michael Black(I think he was a Ravenclaw) follow her in.

Ashville plopped down in a vacant seat around the Ping-Pong table and looked around. "So what did I miss? You're all acting like someone outlawed Quidditch."

"Miss Metris," Chiron stepped forward with a confused expression on his face. "Aren't you supposed to be at school? In England?"

"Yeah," Travis said. "And what's Quidditch?"

Ashville rolled her eyes, "The things they miss out on." She said giving me a look. "Honestly, what's the point of being a demigod if you don't play Quidditch? They can just use the Pegasi instead of brooms."

"Ashville!" Chiron gave Ash a look that clearly said 'Stop Talking.' "Need I remind you that now is not the time to be instructing your fellow campers of the joys in your world?"

"Fine Chiron, but someday, they will experience the joys of Quidditch. Mark my words." She turned back to the rest of the council. "So, you still haven't told me. What's with the solemn faces of doom?"

"A quest." Zoe said stiffly. "A quest to save Lady Artemis and Annabeth Chase."

"Great, so who's all going?"

"Myself for one, and two of my hunters. Also, Thalia and Grover shall accompany us. We have yet to choose the final companion."

"Take Percy," Ashville said, examining her fingernails. "He's one of Annabeth's best friends, he should go."

"NO!" Zoe stood up. "I have said it before, I shall say it again. I will _not _be traveling in the company of a _boy_!"

Ash looked bored. "Then why are you letting Grover go?"

"He's is not technically a boy!"

"HEY!" Grover yelled again.

"Whatever." Ashville stood up from her seat. "If none of the guys here can go, I guess that leaves me."

"But you're not claimed!" Some kid with blonde hair said. "You can't go on a quest!"

"I think you'll find that I'm an exception to the rule, Malcolm."

"What makes you so special, that you can do whatever you want without being claimed?"

"I'll have you know that—"

"Ashville Metris!" Chiron stomped his hoof against the floor. "Be silent!" He gazed around the room, looking at the startled faces. "Ashville will indeed go on the quest, as she is an… exception to the rules. You will leave in three days' time." He stomped his hoof again. "Council dismissed. You may all leave except for Percy, Harry, Ashville, and Mike."

_Ashville Metris_

Once everyone else had left, Chiron backed up and folded himself into his wheelchair. "Follow me." He commanded and the four of us obliged.

We ended up in the living room, where Chiron motion for us to have a seat. "Sit." He said. Once we had all done so, he sighed and shook his head. "You should not have come Ashville." He said gravely. "At this very moment you are sending up flares that not even a blind god could miss. It will only be a matter of time before Zeus finds you."

I scowled. "So what?" I asked. "I'm not the child of the prophecy, we've already established that."

"Wait a minute?" Harry said, looking confused. "What prophecy?"

I snorted. "Only the prophecy that will determine the fate of Olympus!"

"Olympus…?"

I raised my eyes to the heavens, "That's right, you're still new to the whole demigod thing. Olympus is where the gods live, on top of the empire state building."

"Oh." Harry looked like he wanted to ask more, but Chiron pushed on.

"Ashville, we know that you're not the child of the prophecy, but do you really think that Zeus will believe you when you tell him that you're not?"

"He doesn't have a choice, he has to believe me!" I said, exasperated. "My time in the Sutol makes me ineligible!"

"You still haven't had your sixteenth birthday, you still could be the hero."

"But I'm not!"

"Hold it for one second," Percy said, looking confused. "Ash, you're thirteen just like us, how can you not be eligible to be the hero in the prophecy? It could be you, me, or Harry now."

"BECAUSE I'M NOT!" I half-screamed, "I'M NOT THE CHILD OF THE PROPHECY!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE BORN THREE FREAKING BLOODY YEARS AGO!"

Chapter 16

_Percy Jackson_

Ashville stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Mike, who hadn't said anything, scurried out after her.

"What was that all about?" I asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

Chiron sighed, "No, Ashville just has a past that she would rather not dig into. She's quite sensitive about it."

"What past?" Harry questioned. "I've known Ash since my first year at Hogwarts and she's never mentioned anything."

"As I said, she is quite sensitive about it. I'm sure you've both met Michael Black?"

"The boy who just walked out? Not really, he just always seems to be following Ashville around. It's like he can't let her out of his sight."

"Exactly, something happened long before you met Ashville, something that caused her father to decide she needed a protector. Mike has been guarding her since the moment she stepped inside Hogwarts."

"But why?" I asked, "What could have possibly happened to her that she needs someone to watch her every move?"

"Percy what do you remember about the Lotus Hotel?" Chiron asked.

"What?" I was confused, how did we go from talking about Ashville to him asking about the Lotus?

"What do you remember about the Lotus?"

"That is makes time slow down inside, you can spend five days there, but it will only seem like a few hours."

"Exactly. There is another hotel in Europe, just like the Lotus. It is called the Sutol. Ashville's mother was imprisoned there as soon as Hades discovered she was pregnant. This was after the pact of the big three was made. Amy Metris stayed there for three years before Hades finally let her out."

"But why was she let out?" I asked, "Why didn't Hades leave her there?"

"Amy was a strong witch." Chiron answered. "And she began to fight the effects of the hotel. Hades knew that if he kept Ashville's mother there any longer, it would have killed them both."

"I wouldn't have though Hades would have cared."

"Hades is not evil, Percy." Chiron chided. "He does care about some things."

I snorted, but didn't say anything. Harry, however, seemed to be overflowing with questions.

"So Ashville is really supposed to be sixteen?" He asked, "And because her birthday already technically passed, she can't be part of this prophecy?"

"That is correct Mr. Jackson."

"Potter." Harry said, seeming a bit miffed. "My name's Harry Potter."

"As you wish." Chiron stood up from his wheelchair, and began to walk towards the door. "Oh yes, and I almost forgot." He added, turning around.

"What?" Me and Harry asked together.

"I have received an owl from Professor McGonagall. She want me to remind you that there it's Quidditch tomorrow, and she expects you and Miss Metris to contribute to the cause of landing the Quidditch cup in her office."

"You know Professor McGonagall.?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Oh yes," Chiron looked surprised. "Haven't you guessed that Minerva is a daughter of Athena?"

**So what do you think? BTW, sorry I haven't been updating regularly, but lately I've been swamped with homework, tests, and not to mention State Exams. Oh why, oh why, can we not take O. and N.E. instead of the stuff the state gives us? Well, anyway, hope you liked it, and remember to REVIEW!. **


End file.
